War-Forged Chapter Timeline
Pre-Game 1646 - Stone Hooves war for the unification of Onea begins. Garok is opposed by a number of clans, most notably The Bloody Flanks. 1651 - Future War Lord Hira is born 1667 - War ends with Onea unified under Stone Hooves. Garok becomes War Lord. 1678 - Bloody Flanks storm Skeldr Town attempting a coup. Garok is killed. Hira assumes power and banishes the remaining Flanks to the very northernmost part of Onea. 1697 - Hira creates the Valkyrie rank Chapter 1 Winter 1699-1700 A vicious blizzard hits the mountains, delaying a Seroran delegation and trapping War Lord Hira and her Valkyries, away on what was meant to be a simple training exercise. While Hira and the Valkyries struggled to make it back to Skeldr Town, a delegation of Forged set out to meet the Serorans also became stranded in the snow. Wild animals, dangerous weather and even enterprising Cultists were among the delightful obstacles faced by the Serorans and Forged delegation-turned-rescue. Holed up in the War Lord’s fortress, the remaining Stone Circle members and Shields discussed what to do, with a foreign delegation and a missing War Lord - some questioned her commitment to the job, while others questioned her ability altogether. Hira returned to a seething Stone Circle, but her attentions were redirected to meeting with the rescued and thawed Seroran delegates, who came beseeching aid during their time of drought and starvation. As the War Forged themselves were scarce on crops and tenable land, the initial discussions yielded no agreements. Chapter 2 Spring 1700 The War Lord and her accompanying Shields visit New Valore, but are not met by the King, instead receiving an audience with the Advisers and a seat at the Royal Christening. They bear witness as a young kirin is presented to them. Back home a combined task force of Valkyries and Raiders - notably, led by a Valkyrie, is successful in getting rid of the Cultist threat. For now, that is. A Stone Circle member and his entourage come across two vagabonds trapped in the rubble of a crumbled bridge. The vagabonds are rescued, and allowed to go free. The negligence shows in other places as well: another group is trapped on the upper side of Mount Skeldr due to a bridge collapsing mid crossing. No casualties were sustained, but it took a new rockfall for them to get down the mountain. Most notably - and the greatest cause for worry - is the reappearance of the once great Bloody Flank clan. Two members of the clan try to sway their way out of a sticky situation with words, but the situation turns ugly. The Flanks only escape with the help of a hostage. In the wake of the events, especially the appearance of the Flanks, discontent murmurs grow due to the War Lord’s absence. When the War Lord returns, she begins taking first measures to curb the Flank uprising. However, it isn’t long before she seems to take ill, and is seen less and less, leaving the Valkyries and Stone Circle in charge once more. Chapter 3 Summer 1700 The Stone Circle gathers for a meeting, once again without its War Lord. Their meeting is disrupted by the Envoy from Aodh, who brings news of a war with Serora. The Circle retreats to discuss the matter, but reaches no conclusion without Hira present. While the Circle discusses the possibility of a war, clashes with the Flank clan emerge around Onea. A group of Valkyries comes across a Bloody Flank raiding party terrorizing a common farming village, and engage in fierce battle. The Flanks eventually leave, but the victory, if it can be called that, is hard fought. Seasoned scouts and Valkyries comes across a Bloody Flank encampment, and barely escape with their lives to report back to the Circle. On Aodhian waters, the Trespasser attacks and sinks an Aodhian vessel carrying the War Forged Ambassador, and a number of Aodhian citizens. There are no casualties, but a portion of the cargo is stolen. Sequestered in a cabin far away from it all and surrounded only by medics and some of her trusted Valkyries, the War Lord gives birth to twins. One of the newborns is a kirin.The days continue to march past, with war looming on the horizon and Kirins once again walking the earth- one of them at the War Lord’s side. As summer edges towards autumn, it is clear that darker days are ahead. Bloody Flank Divergence Later Summer 1700 The Trespasser returned to Ghosthold, her hull full of life-saving supplies. When the ship made port however, they are not greeted by Astrid. Gidal and Ansgar informed Vidar that Astrid had been married off, and Vladimir, a telepath, revealed their deceit. Ansgar refused to give Vidar the truth about Astrid's death, and the brothers fought, triggering the appearance of Vidar's lindworm, which destroyed the shoreline outside Ghosthold. In their battle, Ansgar sliced Vidar's skull vertically, removing the side of his face and head. Vidar was rushed back to the ship, and the Trespasser, full of the clan's winter stores, left Ghosthold behind to starve. Vidar is resurrected by magical means, and after Vidar and his crew raid and completely destroy the coastal settlement of Holmsa, leaving none alive to tell the tale. Chapter 4 Autumn 1700 War Lord Hira departs with a small company to recruit Sif, a warrior from the days of Garok. Sif agrees, and promises to come to Skeldr Town with recruits. In the farmlands, a massive earthquake disturbs the peace, and in its wake reveals a ring of trees, where there had been no trees before. They meet a unicorn named Hemlock who said these trees appear as guardians of Onea in times of strife.To pay homage to the gods, equines embark on a journey to Mount Skeldr, however a rockslide disrupts the pilgrimage revealing a tunnel in the mountain. Whilst investigating the tunnel, the group came under attack by seemingly enchanted weapons. After suffering losses to the party, they collect the weapons and retreat to report their findings. Hira sends a party to the ruins of a former guild hall to see what might be learned there. Traps lay about, but they manage to get through to the bounty that lies within. Books and notes on the past are found, and the group gather the materials with success. In the coastal town of Holmsa, War Forged scouts make a grisly discovery. The most gruesome was the decapitated body of a Stone Circle member- and their head found on a pike. A crimson banner waved with it; a grim calling card of the Bloody Flanks. With Raiders leaving Onea to assist in the war, all able bodied members of WF are trained to reach their full potential, especially the Scouts and Valkyries. While training, a small group of War Forged horses encounter a party of Bloody Flanks members. They had gone inland to recoup. The groups size each other up, until the Flanks identity is discovered. The Flanks are able to make their escape, leaving the scouts to report their findings. A contingent of Bloody Flank raiders loyal to Gidal arrange to negotiate with the merchant Killian for food and supplies, but the rendezvous wasn’t as safe as they thought it would be. They escape, but without the supplies they needed. Back at Ghosthold, Gidal tries to reassure the Flanks that they will survive- they have survived worse. A debate ensues on what is to be done, and an earthquake brings Ghosthold to its knees. Now their shelter was gone as well, and the Flanks must leave Ghosthold behind. --- Hira reinstates the Guilds. Gidal sends one of his own ahead to meet up with the merchant Killian. A raider battalion is sent south to rendezvous with their Aodhion allies. Hira sends a ship south to the Talori to reconnect with their Ambassador, from whom no-one has heard from for months. Chapter 5 Winter 1701 Winter has rolled its way over Onea once more, bringing to close a tumultuous and uneasy year. And as the first real storm of the season brews over Skeldr, the Forged have one more thing to worry about: the Night of Bloodletting. Hira, accompanied by a Shield and her father’s Old Guard, examines the site of Holmsa. There they find the land has been touched by Kaia. Beneath Kaia’s touch, something else could be sensed. The Stone Circle convene with the scouts who had originally discovered Holmsa. During discussions a Silverwood tree burst from the ground, and with it, a familiar voice. Kaia spoke, warning that they must seek truth, unity and balance. Elsewhere, a brewing storm gives cause for concern. Unable to explain it, the Weather Witches prepare for long days stuck at their observation post when Kaia makes her presence known, once more preaching balance, and leaving them with a Silverwood cutting. Far in the south, Hira’s elite troops meet up with their long lost Ambassador. They have to fight their way through, but eventually break through, and head home. With the Night of Bloodletting growing closer, the Cultists are growing bolder. Traps are laid for unsuspecting travellers, and farmhouses are ambushed. In the north, a group of Bloody Flanks led by Ansgar seek shelter from the weather in a cave that happens to already be occupied by a small group of War Forged scouts. Bloodshed was only avoided due to one of the Flanks own giving birth, deterring the group from risking open confrontation. The crew of the Trespasser conducted a second raid, this time one less hellbent on destruction. Seeking sanctuary, the Flanks took over the settlement. The rest of the Trespasser’s crew met up with Killian, unaware of the broken trades agreement. Soon joined by a member of Gidal’s crew, and a group of less than friendly mercenaries, the pirates made their hasty exit with hostages in tow. On the frozen seas, a final contingent of Flanks sails southwards, their ship carrying the elderly members of the exiled clan. They come across a group of Raiders on a sinking ship, and offer surprising mercy in letting them go. --- The Ambassador from Talori returns to War Forged with news of the happenings in the South. The Onean reinforcements continue to march southwards to war with Serora. Cultist activity seems to still be unnervingly high even as the winter draws to a close. Chapter 6 Spring 1701 Silverwood trees have begun appearing all over Onea, thickest at Onea’s borders. Warlord Hira travels south to inspect one of the forests, and is accompanied by some of the best Valkyries. In the deep woods they discover things long forgotten - touches of godliness, and a creature not seen in a millenia. Elsewhere, a group is tasked with inspecting the forest and babysitting Grigori as Hira meets with the local citizens. However, they are attacked by cultists, and Grigori is kidnapped amidst the battle. Another band of Valkyries, accompanied by kirins, are also ambushed by Cultists. A group escorting a thief back to Skeldr Town for judgement nearly lose their lives when a small tremor sends the river they are crossing into a frenzy. They barely escape, their charge lost. Tremors are felt in Skeldr Town too, where a crevasse opens into the earth in middle of town. The equines manage to escape with fairly minor injuries, but find unnerving proof of something big living down there. The Flanks led by Vidar rally in defense of their makeshift home, thinking themselves discovered. In the heat of the battle Vidar recognizes their opponents as cultists, and forces the groups into a tense alliance. The Flank faction headed by Gidal makes shore, running into Forged in their hunt for a treasure wreck. Cascade allows the two groups to resolve the situation peacefully. Meanwhile, Ansgar’s Bloody Flank group investigates Holmsa, where they find remarkable devastation that makes them uneasy. They also run across Forged, but lie their way out of a confrontation, instead helping rebuild and then slinking away in the darkness. Chapter 7 Summer 1701 Many of the herd have gathered in Skeldr’s square under the stone altars of the gods. During the conversation, Alya's and Kaia's statues shatter. Kaia herself stepped away from the rubble, but she was clearly confused at this predicament. She listened to the group present, and decided this was not done by any of her siblings. She bid the equines farewell, gifting them with a circlet, and vanished, mending Alya’s and her own statue. Strange sounds were heard beneath the earth and so the War Lord sent out parties to search for the source. One group finds a rift in the earth, and the Valkyries dive in headfirst. Bioluminescent plants and crystals guide their way to a lost city. They return to Skeldr to report their findings. Another group had been sent higher into Skeldr’s slopes, and shadowy movements of a creature are spotted. An avalanche almost overtakes them, and before they can get a good look at the creature, a one-way window rips into the world, and they are able to see the party exploring the lost city. Once the vision faded, they continue their mission with no success. Search parties have also been sent out for Grigori. One group, while unsuccessful, find a cryptic message carved into a Silverwood tree above a rotting corpse. The message included dozens of eyes, and while many believed this was the Cult’s doing, Hemlock, the Stone Circle representative, disagreed. A bolt of lightning struck the tree, and left behind tree fragments containing eye carvings. The group went back to Skeldr to report their findings. Trade between Aodh and the Forged flourishes. The Trade Fair begins, and equines from all over gather to check out the wares. The medic Anna bought an old war hammer, but upon touching it, the world seemed to turn upside down. With the help of a Shield, they are able to remove the hammer’s influence and go to the Stone Circle for judgement and further study. The Trespasser is run ashore by a violent storm, and many new Cultist allies abandon the crew to their fate. The clan move inland, but here they find more Cultists. The Flank’s are wary, and violence is avoided by Astrid’s arrival. After the reunion, a mist apparation of Astrid appeared, transforming into Digend. The god bade the Cult to give the Kirin child Grigori into the care of the Flanks, so that they might use him to conquer the War Forged… in her name. She offered them her favour, if they would in turn favour her. After months of fragmented, bleak traveling, the separated groups of Bloody Flanks following Gidal are reconnected. It is revealed Ansgar has died. In the mist they see images of their Clan’s history, asking them who they will be and who might lead now. A silhouette that looked alarmingly like Astrid flickered in the fog, and receding hoof-beats could be heard. The Flanks followed, and found the real Astrid, along with the Trespasser’s crew… and Grigori. The Bloody Flanks were reunited as one once again. Chapter 8 Autumn 1701 A group of Forged are exploring the ancient city previously found at Hira's command, and with them they brought the war hammer blessed with Reality Manipulation. The relic seems to have a strange pull to the city, and it guides the group. As a tremor moves the earth, the relic rose and woke the ancient city. Unicorns with terrible wounds stood once again, and they don't seem friendly. With the Flanks reunited once more, they head towards an abandoned city inside the earth. In the darkness, they follow voices until they come face to face with the group of Forged. The Flanks and Forged eventually come to blows, fighting for control of Grigori. The leader of the Dolma warriors takes control of the war hammer and takes action. The Forged back off, deciding to return with reinforcements as the cave shakes and the laws of physics change with every breath. Two of the Dolma warriors follow them. In the town of Taenos, a scout descends from the sky with news: the fields on the outskirts of town are burning. Crops that are needed for the winter are in danger, and so it seems so are some unfortunate souls. A group goes to their rescue, but the fire jumps to a new field. The group save the villagers first, while the fire is the last to be taken out. The landscape of Onea is changing as new forests crop up, and this is of no help when a group is faced with a deteriorated bridge and must find another route. The travelling group follows a map, and travel along a mountain pass. The journey is uneventful, other than an attack by an upset moose. The arrival of the Silverwood forests delays another group as well. They have a scout with them, but they are of little use. As the group moves carefully through the forest, the ground bursts into an unnatural cycle of rapid life and death. The forest becomes violent, and nature attacks the equines. The group must run for their lives. With the war between Eithne and Sedo over, many equines are able to return home- but not all who left return. Hira travels to the town of Elderdenn to hold an open council- and all are welcome. There is obvious unrest about the oncoming winter as the meeting opens, but not much discussion can occur before a zombified mammoth attacks the gathering. Those who stayed to fight were able to down the mammoth, but the perpetrator was not found. The Forged stand braced on the precipice of a new age, as the Flanks and Hira-loyalists prepare to face off for the fate of Onea. Chapter 9 Spring 1701 Category:War Forged Category:Timeline